A Series of SpinOffs
by linguisticsrock
Summary: Originally a one-shot Alternate Ending, this is now a series of spin-off's of A Continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Ending to A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Fablehaven related.**

**This is a spin-off of the story A Continuation. It is an alternate ending that takes place after Chapter 36. This is what I originally planned to do, but couldn't kill my darling Gavin. Here is what Chapter 37 originally looked like.**

Seth POV

We gathered around the small hole that Tanu had dug. Without an explanation for a stab wound, we had been unable to take Gavin to a mortician or get him a coffin. His body was placed in the hole with no protection from corrosion.

As I looked around the small group we had gathered, I felt anger swell up inside me. Gavin had lived and died as a hero, he deserved more than a crude hole in the ground and an eight person funeral procession.

Angry tears swelled in my eyes as I thought of what Gavin should have gotten. He should have lived until he was 100 years old, then died peacefully in his sleep. He should have had a funeral in a huge cathedral with thousands of people weeping hysterically, he should have had a coffin made of gold and his body preserved forever by Andromeda. Finally, he should have at least had a tombstone bearing a moving epitaph.

I remembered vividly when I had woken up from my place on the floor, to find Gavin lying beside me, completely motionless. Even in death he had found no peace, his face had been distorted at the prospect of his friends being hurt and his eyes were pained from past losses. Now his body had gone stiff, Tanu had explained to me that the dead body went into some kind of paralysis, so even now his body didn't have the soft, made-over look of someone you would see at a viewing.

We had managed to change his clothes and rinse off all the blood. I shuddered as I remembered the absolute flood of crimson that had completely immersed Gavin. It had stained his skin a gruesome yellow, making it impossible to completely wash him of the violence he had endured.

Kendra sobbed silently, the flood of tears never stopping as the funeral proceeded. Her whole body shook with tremors that rolled down her spine, yet she never made a sound. Warren sat stoically, though I could tell he was deeply disturbed by what had happened. Grandma cried noisily into Grandpa's shoulder, filling the yard with the sound of deep sadness. Vanessa let a few tears fall, and Tanu mopped at a few stray trickles of water. Even Dale, who had virtually never even talked to Gavin was taking deep breaths and holding back tears.

I found myself more angry than sad. I was angry at Xyne, I was angry at myself but mostly I was angry at Gavin himself. Why did he have to die? Couldn't he have held off until Tanu had gotten to him? Been just a little bit stronger? Maybe dodged the blade? I knew my anger was completely irrational, but I felt it anyway.

All of us pitched in as we covered Gavin with soil. Slowly, his body disappeared below the dirt. When the hole was filled, none of us went inside. We stood in complete silence for several minutes, staring blankly at the place that Gavin had disappeared into.

Vanessa was the first to go inside, Tanu, Warren and Dale followed her. Then Grandma and Grandpa filed inside. Finally, with a sigh, I went over to Kendra and grabbed her hand. I pulled her into a hug, then led her inside.

Life goes on.

**I think I might make a series of spin-offs related to A Continuation (I just can't seem to let this story go!), mostly depending on the response from you guys. So please review and tell me what you want! Thank you much, linguisticsrock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Series of Spin-offs**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Mull refused to sell me Fablehaven so….**

**I really can't get rid of this story, I honestly can't let it go. It is a permanent part of my life, and you guys don't seem to mind so I suppose I'll continue.**

**Seth POV **

It all started when I went to a party with Newel and Doren. At 21 years old Grandma could no longer tell me what to do, so I occasionally went out with them to have some fun. Tonight we went into the woods so that we could hang out with some of the hamadryads.

Newel and Doren offered me a drink, but a politely refused. Kendra had made me promise that I wouldn't touch anything alcoholic while I was out with satyrs and I stuck to it like glue. I danced with a couple hamadryads, making my way around the clearing.

I spotted one that I particularly liked and asked her to dance. We sat down and started talking. I found out her name was Rebecca and she was an ash tree. Showing off a bit, I showed her some of my shadow charmer skills. She giggled and flirted back.

I'd never actually asked out a hamadryad before, so it took me a minute to figure out what I was going to say and how to say it. But eventually the words just sort of slipped off my tongue. Rebecca blushed and gave me directions to her tree, telling me to pick her up at 7:00.

I agreed and promptly left the party. Newel and Doren were staying, but they were practically nocturnal. As I walked home all I could think was, "Great, now where on Earth do you take a tree on date?"

* * *

It confused me for a while, trying to figure out how to date a hamadryad. But as I spent more time with Rebecca I realized that she liked to be treated like a mortal. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason she enjoyed it.

So I did, I treated her like I did any other girlfriend I'd had. As a few months went by things got a little more intense. And as time went on, I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to… well, marry her. It sounded stupid even in my own head, much less out loud. But I became more and more convinced that she really was who I wanted to spend my life with.

But I knew stories about nymphs giving up immortality and so far there was a 50/50 chance of it going well. From Patton's story, I assumed that I wasn't quite as flighty as his uncle had been, but I also didn't want my Becca turning into a wasted echo.

So I didn't ask. I didn't ask her to give up immortality and I didn't ask her to marry me. What I hadn't counted on was her asking me.

We were just hanging out near Becca's tree when she turned to me and asked very quietly, "Seth, do you by any chance want to get married?" I can still remember the absolute shock of that single moment. The absolute joy that washed over me as I considered those words.

Somehow I stammered out, "B-but, Becca, what a-a-about immortality? You know we c-can't…" she cut me off.

"Seth, if you love me enough to marry me then I am willing to give up my life as a hamadryad and take on mortality." I tried to interrupt, but she talked over me. "I know the risks, I know Ephira's story. But I am still more than willing if you are."

I stared for a moment before saying, "Well, yeah. Under the one condition you never tell Kendra that _you_ proposed to _me**."**_

**So there's Seth's love story! I know, I know, I'm terrible at writing romance, I really am. I'm sorry, I just don't have any experience with dates that don't involve kicking people… But I had this spin-off requested, so here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Series of Spin-off's**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Mull wouldn't sell Fablehaven to me, so….**

**I'm went through a minor case of writer's block typing this chapter. And as I say writer's block is your subconscious telling you it sucks. So… I took this chapter in a totally different direction, you'll find out what it was _supposed _to be at the end…**

Gavin POV

Mother was having another fit. They seemed to be happening more often as time went on. Dad had told me to go to my room, but I hid in the closet so I could listen; I wanted to make sure that Mother was going to be alright.

I heard Daddy trying to calm her down, but she was terribly upset. She kept screaming that the voices were telling her to kill the cat. The cat was a demon, she needed to strangle it, drown it, something to get it away from her. Her voice cracked with exhaustion as she continued to cry and scream.

I hoped that Mother couldn't find that cat, he was nice. I knew she liked Tigger too, but she didn't like anything in her fits. Daddy told me that she couldn't think right sometimes, and that was why this happened. He said that she couldn't control it, that she didn't want to hurt things or cry or scream, it just happened.

Tears began dripping down my cheeks as I listened to Mother. She sounded so sad and angry, I wanted to help her. I wiped the water off my cheeks angrily, I was too old to cry. I hated to admit it, but I was mad at Mother for having an episode today, it was my 7th birthday. Daddy said she couldn't decide when to have them, but I was still upset.

I clutched a blanket to my chin as I heard Mother start to hurt herself. Sometimes, when she was really bad, she would grab knives from the kitchen. She would draw them across her arms, her legs, her chest. She would cut off her hair, chopping off huge chunks of it. Daddy always managed to get the knife away from her eventually, but sometimes it took a while.

Slowly, Mother's screams subsided. She stopped running around and collapsed on the floor. She kept crying though, her whole body would convulse at this stage. I had managed to watch one time. I would never forget seeing her body shake and contort into terrible shapes. I began to shiver thinking of how she was shaking now, her whole body trembling with a pain I couldn't take from her.

I heard Daddy pick her up off the floor and carry her to their bed. After her fits, Mother would sleep for a long time. Sometimes she stayed in her room for days, she couldn't walk she used up so much of her energy.

Once Dad was upstairs I hurried up to my room. He would be mad if he found out I hadn't been in where I was supposed to. I slipped under the covers and waited for him to come in and check on me. I heard the door creak open and felt him sit on the end of my bed.

He sighed and didn't talk for a what felt like hours. Then I felt him move towards me and wrap his arms around me. I realized he knew that I had been in the closet, he understood why I had stayed downstairs to listen to my mother cry. As he held me I began to cry again, tears of anger, sadness and helplessness streamed down my face. I sobbed silently into my Dad's shirt, and all the while he held me.

His hands were calloused from work, yet they seemed soft and light as they rubbed circles into my back. His usually stiff posture relaxed as he comforted me. I felt safe and warm, nothing could hurt me while my Daddy was protecting me.

**Aw… Father-son moment right there. So this chapter was _supposed _to be about *drum roll* KENDRA'S PREGNANCY WITH HAILEY! So I got a bit off topic, but a little improvising never hurt any one ;) Ideas for more spin-offs are more than welcome, though I refuse to do the pregnancy one now, because that sucked royal hippogriff. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Series of Spin-Offs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven**

**I am dedicating this chapter to TAP, who is awesome enough to give me dominatrix boots and cape.**

Gavin POV

I forced myself to slow down my breathing and relax. I had been planning this for a long time, I couldn't chicken out. I checked my pocket again for the small, velvet box. I let out a sigh and tried to focus on the play.

I had brought Kendra here for the night, and we were watching the local high school's production of Much Ado About Nothing. So far I had not watched any of it, I doubt I even knew what Act we were in anymore. A dramatic, overweight girl was giving a soliloquy at the moment, but somehow I couldn't get myself to focus on the stage.

My mind kept jumping to later, and my stomach did back flips, churning up the little food I had eaten that day. As the play drew to an end, my hands got slick and I could just _feel _my stutter coming back. I hadn't gotten stuck on a letter for 3 years now, if it started back up now…

Kendra and I walked through the park, heading towards our car. I had purposely parked far away so that I would have enough time to pluck up my courage. I waited, and waited, and waited. I waited for my hand to reach out and stop her, I waited for my mouth to open, but it didn't happen.

I dug deep and tried to pull courage from the well inside me, but I _couldn't do it. _My throat seized up as I realized we were almost to the car.

"Kendra, stop!" The words exploded out of my mouth.

Kendra whipped around, "What's wrong?" Her eyes got huge.

I regretted talking as soon as the words came out. I sounded like I had been warning her against impending doom rather than having a romantic moment. "Um… nothing I uh… I just need to t-t-talk to you." I mentally cursed myself, my parents and the whole world for my stutter.

She looked a bit confused but just said, "Um… okay, what about?" My mind went blank, I couldn't remember what I was supposed to say, what I was supposed to do. I just stood there.

Then before I could register it, I felt my body pull out the ring box and my legs bend. Next thing I knew, I was on one knee, with the box open in front of Kendra.

My mind was completely separate from the situation, so I listened to my mouth say quietly, "Will you marry me?" That was it, no fancy declaration of love, no flowers, no chocolate. Just a ring, and a phrase.

Kendra began tearing up, and my mind came back to my body. I got up and held her as the tears got more severe. I heard her in my ear saying, "Yes, yes, yes…" I felt a little frightened by this extreme of a reaction, but I went ahead and took the liberty of interpreting the tears as a good sign.

We stood there for a while, people passing by would look at us with a smile. One old woman took out a handkerchief and patted her eyes. I wished they wouldn't stare, but if our love was making people happy, I was glad to share this moment with them.

After what felt like days, we somehow made it back into the car and drove back to Fablehaven. We didn't say a word the whole way there. The silence engulfed us, creating a warm, comfortable atmosphere. Everything felt perfect, wonderful, happy.

That is, until I remembered that we still had to tell Seth.

**You guys have been asking for Gavin/Kendra fluff for a while now, and you now know why I haven't complied very well. I'm bad at fluff... Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Series of Spin-Offs

Alright, guys, so here's the deal. I don't really have much time to work on this anymore, but I hate to see so many loose ends go untied. I have an idea for how we can keep you guys happy and keep this story alive. I would love if you guys would write chapters for it. We could make it sort of a group fan fiction, written by everybody who enjoyed the Real Story and A Continuation.

So… write chapters! I figured once you were done you could PM them to me, I could look over them, then post them. (With your name on it, of course.)

I would really like to see how this works out, it could be really fun. Plus, for all those people who want pregnancies and marriages, you can do that without my hatred for fluff getting in the way!

Please review what you think of the idea. Do you love it, hate it, are you going to start sending me twenty bazillion chapters? I want to know.

Lots of love (and curiosity) -

linguisticsrock


	6. Chapter 6

To My Lovely Readers:

You know, I'm really not getting any response to my previous suggestion. A.K.A. I'm getting nothing. So I guess if you guys are done with this, so am I. I would still love to take any chapters from people, but if nobody wants to participate I'm gonna go ahead and wrap up this series! Please give me your input!

I Love You All,

Linguisticsrock


End file.
